


Return to Sender These Holiday Tidings

by MissTif



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTif/pseuds/MissTif
Summary: AU: Inspired by the Christmas songs The Christmas Shoes by Newsong Santa’s Wish Teach the World by the Tenors and Where Are You Christmas by Faith Hill. None of which I own.Johnny’s never really been much for the holidays, but a chance encounter just might put him on a different path.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence
Kudos: 17





	1. Screw Christmas Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Here with my first work for Cobra Kai posted to Ao3. I know it’s early for holiday stories, but well I wanted to get an early start on this as the idea wouldn’t leave me alone. I do not own Cobra Kai, belongs to Netflix and the creators, just my idea for this story. A little bit about this, it is AU but some of the show events will be adapted and played with.

** Chapter One: Screw Christmas Cards  **

Johnny heard a knock on the door and crushed the beer can in his hand as he clicked off the TV playing another saccharine Christmas movie. Halloween hadn’t even ended yet. “Alright, alright I’m comin’,”

A child stood at his apartment door, couldn’t be more than eight. “Hello Sir, I’m selling Christmas cards to raise money for our music program. They’re only five dollars for a whole box.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, it’s not even November, wait a day at least kid, you’ll do better for it.”

The kid’s lip had quivered as fat tears formed in his eyes and the box of cards had fallen to the ground spilling askew. Johnny would say later he was too drunk to notice the mother standing behind her little angel, but that slap with that damn ring on her hand hooking his jaw sobered him right up. “Fucking bitch,” He rubbed his cheek and was about to close the door when he nearly stepped on the box. “Hey!” He called down the hall. “You forgot one of your—ah forget it…” He mumbled.

He picked up the box and brought it into his apartment. He had every intention of just tossing the lot of them, but there was one sticking slightly out and he pulled it. An illustration of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer stared back at him in all its cartoonish glory, and a sudden memory hit him.

It had been one of the last correspondences he’s gotten from Shannon, or really not Shannon at all, not really. Her note had been a half page. It was Robby’s that had stuck out. She’d sent two that time, not just one from his son. Probably because it was Christmas. And one of the letters hadn’t been to him at all. But to Santa, and it wasn’t a list of gifts not entirely. It was questions, lots of them. The usual standards: how do you deliver to all those kids in one night? How many elves actually work on Christmas and what’s their schedule like? Do you get to eat cookies all the time or does Mrs. Claus lock them in a cabinet like mommy? But one of them is what struck him. How did you get Rudolph’s Daddy to not leave him?

And that question, well it made him pause, but he didn’t answer the letters, either of them. Because what could he say? How would anyone answer that question, even Santa Claus? He’d left his kid before he even really met him. There was no way to justify that. So when he saw the Christmas card, Johnny did something that even surprised him. He sat down and wrote out a holiday message, placed it in an envelope and addressed it where he knew it would be received. Because even though it had been 16 years and several weeks, he knew where his son would be. And he would swallow his pride to at least give this a shot.


	2. Not Much of a Home For the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Robby's home life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two ready. Honestly it's a little bit of a setup chapter again, but I had fun writing it. I hope you have fun reading it. The only thing I own in this chapter is my character Brad.

**Chapter Two: Not Much of a Home for the Holidays**

“Shh....shh....” Robby bit back the urge to roll his eyes as he heard the familiar noise, holed up not in his room, but on the couch, lying quietly with headphones around his neck. “Robby’s asleep…” 

_ Not even close, nice try Mom…  _ Robby turned slightly, maintaining the ruse, but really just sticking his face into the couch’s one barely considered a comfort throw pillow. 

Of course boyfriend of the week was about as quiet as a herd of elephants drunk on Don Julio, and if Robby wasn’t already resigned to this bullshit, five plus years worth, he would have shot up and added his two cents. But it wouldn't get him anywhere except feeling like shit, one way or the other. He didn’t know how this guy felt about the package deal, and he’d made several mistakes already when he was younger where they were concerned. None his mom knew about. He wouldn’t do that to her. And if it wasn’t the boyfriend, it would be Mom herself, guilt trips were something that she was good at, and unlike the old man, he actually took them into account. So no, he wouldn’t interrupt her entertainment tonight. He moved the pillow again and covered his ears as he could hear what was going on behind the bedroom door, before he turned again and placed his headphones back in place.  _ Nope. Not tonight.... _

Sleep was futile, so he grabbed his laptop and opened it up back to the page he had been looking at earlier. The jobs search. Trey and Cruz had blown up his last gig at Tech Town trying to pull one of their scams. That of course had fallen through with them landing in juvie. He glanced over to the growing pile of envelopes on the kitchen island. 

He was only sixteen so a lot of them wouldn’t do any good, and the ones he didn’t have to lie about, well they were high school internships some paid some unpaid. But even if he could get them, there was one problem. You actually had to go to school. He’d given up on that last year. It was a load of crap, and he got kicked out half the time anyway because assholes couldn’t keep their mouths shut and the teachers did nothing but bitch. Better to just avoid that whole scene.

_ “Dude come on, this’ll be worth it bro. 800 big ones at least.”  _

Taking the laptop, cleaning it off and reselling it. Well, it seemed a straightforward gig, and the money, well he needed his cut. His Mom’s job search was not much of a job search, though she had found boyfriend of the week number 10,000 during the interview. But then, he’d seen a customer come in and they’d lost everything, and it hadn’t just been some guy and his girlfriend. The entire family had come in, and they’d lost all of their photos, even the photos of their grandmother. And she had died the week before, seeing the kids so upset, well...he’d backed out and put in his two weeks. Lied to Trey and Cruz. He wasn’t sure if they’d caught on yet, but he knew he couldn’t do anything like that again if he wanted to make the deadline for rent without jail time. 

So he was on the web searching for another gig. He landed on the web page for a car dealership. LaRusso Auto. LaRusso, that was familiar. He thought he’d heard his mom mention the name when they saw the commercial on TV when she actually had time to watch a movie.  _ Oh it’s that guy your dad hated in high school, used to always say he took everything from him. Never heard the end of it.  _

They were looking for mechanics and office assistants. You only had to be at least eighteen and out of high school. Well one out of two wasn’t bad, and the other...well he could doctor something up. He wasn’t bad at fakes. It was a month until December. These big places were desperate for new hires before the holiday rush. It was perfect. And the potential to piss off his father didn’t hurt either. 

He pulled up a document and began working on what he would need, and fixing his resume. 

By the time he had submitted everything, the noise in the bedroom had ceased, and the sun was glinting through the windows.

Robby got an email within the next two days from Amanda LaRusso, asking that he come in for an interview. Along with that email, he also got a surprise delivery. Of course, he expected it to be another bill, but then he saw the return address, the names on the envelope, not Shannon Keene, but Robby Keene and Johnny Lawrence.

_ Dad? What the…? _

He held the envelope in his hands, and they had begun to shake. 

“Kid, you freaking deaf? HELLO?! I asked if there was anything to drink around here!” Of course this boyfriend of the week was one of the ones that didn’t leave between the hours of one and three in the morning and shouted as well as slurred.

“I am now, thanks dude.” Robby snapped. He slid the envelope out of view as he turned around. “Fridge is over there, Good luck finding anything though,” He mumbled as he walked away just about to grab the soda, one of the last sodas that he’d pulled for  _ himself _ off the counter but before he could….

“Thanks kid, maybe get your ears checked out huh wear those headphones a little less? And my name’s not dude, it’s Brad Fenton.” ...The idiot swiped it.

“Sure, help yourself…Brad.” Robby sighed rolling his eyes.  _ Is there a difference: Brad, dude, ass, all sounds the same to me.  _

_ “ _ What’s your name anyway kid?” 

Didn’t he hear it like the past  _ three  _ nights when Mom told him to shut up with the elephant level noise? “It’s Robby, didn’t mom tell you already?” 

“Oh, yeah,  _ Robby _ that’s right.”

“Anyway...I gotta go,” 

“Oh yeah, school or something.”

_ Sure...or something.  _ Robby went to the fridge and grabbed the sole remaining soda then grabbed his skateboard and hoodie and left slamming the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Going based off of season one of Cobra Kai and the fact that they were in the winter months for at least the first few episodes and there was no snow in sight and the fact that I know snow is a rare occurrence in California, well that explains why Robby took his board here. Hope that doesn't pull anyone out too much.
> 
> Anyway thanks to MissAllySwan for help with boyfriend of the week's name. Fun little fact I was actually torn between the names Brad and Chad, and for those who don't know, Tanner Buchanan played the extremely cocky bully Chad Brad Bradley on Fuller House. Honestly it was a complete coincidence that those were the two names I was debating simply because they sounded douchebag enough to fit but when I realized it later, I thought it was perfect.


	3. Clenched Fist, Closed Hand, Cracking Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny has a run in at the store as Robby considers the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three ready. Finally came up with that pesky chapter title. I quite like it but it took long enough. Anyway. As usual, I own nothing but my plot. This may seem like a bit of an aside chapter but I promise, there's a method.

**Chapter Three: Clenched Fist, Closed Hand, Cracking Heart**

Johnny was doing some shopping. His apartment at this point was empty. He hadn’t realized how low he actually was on stuff, and he’d actually managed to do a job to the impossibly high standards of the privileged clientele. May as well stock up. He was in the frozen section when he noticed someone in the aisle next to him looking at a list and muttering as he looked between the words on the page and the items in the freezer. He pulled the frozen pepperoni pizza and macaroni and cheese, and then he turned and noticed Johnny. 

“Oh hi,” The kid smiled. “Umm...oh sorry did you want this?” He held up the mac. The kid stopped short a second studying him closely. “You’re the maintenance guy right? I'm Miguel, my family's in 109.” 

“It’s my day off so if your faucet’s broken or the toilet's backed up, you’re gonna have to call the number like everyone else,” Johnny said. He shook his head. “Keep your dinner kid.” He settled on the lasagna and grabbed it out of the bottom of the freezer.

“Oh okay, but it's not, that's not...sorry.” The kid replied frowning slightly. He shook his head seemingly undeterred as he followed Johnny to the checkout line not saying a word even as Johnny grabbed a six pack from the fridge. “Oh, it's not actually dinner, not tonight mean. Mom's making it... dinner something else..tonight I mean. Um… this is for Thanksgiving in case...anyway never mind," The kid bit his lip. "Forget it, um…" The kid took his bag and turned to go after paying.

Johnny sighed, and found himself in spite of things calling out as he placed the crumpled bills down on the counter. “Wait, Miguel you said right?” 

Miguel turned perplexed. “Yeah?”

“You don’t have to call me maintenance guy, it’s Johnny.” 

“Oh, great,” Miguel smiled. “Um nice to meet you Johnny.”

Johnny nodded. “You too,”

* * *

Miguel stuck the two frozen dinners in his backpack which was balanced by the straps on the handlebars. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t zip all the way, but it would have to do. He then went to bend down to unlock his bike.

“Hey look who it is, showing your face here again Rhea?”

_ Oh no...not tonight, please not tonight…  _ Miguel closed his eyes tight before he reached to try to recover his backpack before they got any closer, but then…he felt his face hit the rubber of the tire as he was shoved hard right into his bike.

“Thought we told you this was our spot.” Kyler said.

“Technically, this is a public… oough! Shit.” Miguel tried to reply, struggled to get back up, but Kyler shoved his face against the bike rack pinning him in place. “Sorry, I’m sorry….it’s just this is the closest…I’m sorry about last time but I can’t get anywhere else, I only have a bike.”

“Shut the fuck up loser,” Bruck punched Miguel in the shoulder. “What do you got here?” Bruck reached for the backpack and saw the frozen meals sticking out. 

“Please, n...no, that’s not, that’s put it back come on…guys. That’s groceries, it’s groceries.” 

Bruck ripped open the mac and cheese package.

“Come on, aww man!”

“Want some extra cheese Rhea?” Bruck then ripped open the package of processed cheese and proceeded to pour it over Miguel’s head.

Johnny was heading out after talking to the cashier for a few minutes when he heard and saw the commotion. He winced as he saw Miguel get cheese poured over his head.  _ Oh shit…  _

Miguel moved as if to hit, actually hitting and wincing,  _ kid probably broke his thumb form’s all wrong _ , only to get shoved hard back and fall right into the bike Johnny assumed was his.

“Hey!” He called deciding to make his presence known. “What the hell are you doing?” 

“Ain’t your business old man,” Kyler scoffed as he saw the washed up old guy. 

“Ain’t,” Johnny shook his head. “What language is that twatspeak? Come on leave the kid alone man, he’s grocery shopping.” Johnny said. 

Miguel took advantage of the dumb look on Bruck’s face and backed away taking shelter under the awning as he picked at the cheese on his hoodie. Ya-Ya was going to kill him if Mama didn’t first. They’d just bought this last week. 

“What are you gonna do if we don’t?” Kyler demanded as he went to make a move toward Miguel in his shelter spot.

Johnny moved with him. “Take another step and find out.”

“You see this asshole?” Kyler laughed turning to Bruck before he turned back around and went to punch Johnny.

Johnny blocked the punch and the followup attempt, took both of Kyler’s hands in his and shoved, knocking Kyler off the curb and onto the pavement of the parking lot. 

Bruck moved toward Johnny. Johnny kicked out right for the kid’s  _ sweet _ spot. 

“Fucking shit!” The kid’s hands went right there and Johnny was able to shove him back into Kyler who was trying to get up. He groaned slightly, that hadn’t probably been the best idea. He was too old for pricks like this. 

“My advice, get the hell out of here while you can still walk assholes,” Johnny said as he pulled Bruck up by his hood. 

“Yeah right,” Kyler scoffed now up on his feet. He went for Johnny.

Johnny dodged out of the way and grabbed the kid’s arm flipping him onto the pavement.

The kid reached up and pulled him down placing an arm around his neck and squeezing.

“Oh shit!” Miguel shouted. He put his hands to his head as he quieted down. “Shit, shit, shit.” He was going to witness a murder on Victory Boulevard. And it seemed Bruck was just as terrified. He looked like he was going to take a dump in his pants.

“Dude!”

Johnny planted his feet and slid out of the hold pinning Kyler down slamming a fist in his face. “I think we’re done here... right?”

Bruck immediately went to help Kyler to his feet and both left...fast.

_ What the hell was that?  _ Miguel blinked snapping out of it as he went to assess the damage on his bike.

“You alright kid?” He looked up to see Johnny.

“Oh um...yeah,” Miguel nodded fast, suddenly feeling his eyes stinging and turning away. The adrenaline was gone, and everything goddamn  _ hurt _ . “Thanks for that,” He bent down and worked the lock, trying to hide a wince. 

“Don’t mention it,” He sighed. “Seriously, probably best not to.” Beating up a couple of high schoolers, well he was lucky this parking lot was a shithole with businesses run by self absorbed douchebags, and the surveillance equipment was broken half the time. “Need a lift?” 

“Um...no that’s okay. I...I got my bike.”

“Kid, come on,” Johnny sighed. They lived in the same complex, it wasn’t much of a trip. He only was able to take a moment to realize what exactly he was doing. Normally he would just leave it at that. But something made him think giving this kid a ride back would probably be best.  _ Time of year getting to you Lawrence?  _ He thought to himself shaking his head slightly.  _ Must be... _

“Um… alright. Thanks.” Miguel said. He followed Johnny to the car and put his bike in the trunk when Johnny opened it. He then went around getting into the passenger side flexing his hand. Trying to punch Kyler had been stupid.

“I think I got one of those mac meals in my bags. You can take it.” Johnny said. He studied the kid when he got in the car. “Gutsy move, but you were off,” He nodded toward Miguel's hand. “The punch, I mean.” He turned the car on and reversed before stopping. “See, your thumb was on the inside.” He took his hand and made a fist. “You want it out, covering your knuckles like this,” Johnny placed his thumb on the side. “It’ll save you pain later. And you’ll actually hurt them more that way if they don’t see you shatter your own hand. Trust me.” 

Miguel blinked and looked over, listening taken aback by the impromptu lesson and the offer. “Thanks, so um...that Jackie Chan stuff...that was crazy. When...how….did you learn that?”

“It’s karate, and it was a long time ago, don’t do it anymore.” After the tournament, he’d given it up. 

“Really?” Miguel asked.

“Yup,”

“How come?” 

“Long story, anyway…” He began driving again. “You’ll wanna ice it when you get home.”

“Sure,” Miguel nodded. 

The rest of the drive was made in silence, though Johnny could tell the kid wanted to say more. He wasn’t sure whether it was pain or politeness that held him back. 

They pulled up to the apartment complex and Johnny got out going to the back to get the kid his bike. 

Miguel got out of the car. 

Johnny got the bike and gave it to him along with the mac and cheese.

“Thank you again,” Miguel said.

“Don’t mention it,” Johnny said. He went back to his apartment once he saw that Miguel had made it safely into his own, groaning as he turned on the television and saw yet another Christmas movie, but even as he sucked it up and watched, the encounter wouldn’t leave his mind. 

* * *

Robby got to the skate park and sat on the edge of the ramp. It was never really crowded at this time, and Robby was grateful. He pulled the envelope out and studied it. There was only one question on his mind,  _ Why? _ There had been so many chances, so many. A year ago, five years ago when he was in the hospital with mono, even earlier. Why now? 

_ Fuck this…  _ He was going to toss it, wasn’t sure why he actually hadn’t when he left the house. Because of Brad finding it and being an asshole? Because of his Mom? He didn’t know, but for some reason leaving it sitting in the little kitchen wastebasket seemed too easy, too good. But he couldn’t bring himself to throw it aside now.

Even as he looked at it, he couldn’t bring himself to open it either. He checked the time. He had to go get ready. He had to be at LaRusso auto in an hour. His father could wait.  _ He’d _ already waited sixteen years to hear from the guy. Robby wasn’t going to make this any easier for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Johnny met Miguel and helped him with Kyler, and Robby considered the letter but didn't read it and didn't discard it either. And now he is going to go prepare for his interview.
> 
> So some behind the chapter: The fight well I did adapt canon, but I hope I made it unique enough. Johnny's whole lesson about the punch with Miguel, well that is actually the first official lesson I ever received before I even started taking official martial arts classes. My instructor had me hitting the bag when we first met and I was getting a sneak peek and stopped me to show me and well it served me quite well over the years. A very very good first lesson for any martial artist or anyone. Even the bags can do some damage if you hit them too hard or don't hit them properly, let alone actually trying to hit someone. :/ But Miguel knows now.
> 
> Anyway, the story will start getting more holiday spices soon enough I promise. Next chapter will see Amanda meeting Robby among other things.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Johnny’s planning to reach out to Robby. Coming up, we get to see what he’s up to.


End file.
